1. Field of Technology
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a switching power converter and more specifically to the dynamic driving of the switching transistor in a switching power converter.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Retrofit LED lamp systems are often designed and manufactured to operate with a conventional LED lamp used with a conventional phase-cut dimmer switch. The majority of the leading edge phase-cut dimmer switches adjust the lamp input voltage using a TRIAC circuit. A TRIAC is a bidirectional device that conducts current in either direction when it is triggered (i.e., turned on). Once triggered, the TRIAC continues to conduct until the current drops below a certain threshold, called a holding current threshold. For the internal timing of a TRIAC dimmer to function properly and for reducing the power consumption, current must be drawn from the dimmer at certain times at certain levels. Unfortunately, conventional LED lamps require multiple current control paths to draw current from the dimmer switch in a manner that allows the internal circuitry of the dimmer to function properly and minimize the power losses.